


A rose born to bloom

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 半架空中世纪有能力ABO，所有历史知识和设定均来源于ck2。双腿残疾的西彻斯特公爵将要嫁给基诺莎公爵的唯一继承人，一个不名誉的私生子。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

01  
多可笑啊。  
Charles安静地看着一只停在草尖的蝴蝶。它合拢双翅，闪烁着无数双眼睛，黑丝绒般的翼边轻轻颤动，时不时闪现出背脊正中一大片璀璨的蓝。书被左手压在膝上，手腕抵住硬边，青翠欲滴的青草气息和花粉弥散在微风中，Charles就在这春日的原野里恍了神。  
它是如此自由又脆弱的东西，吸食草汁和花露，朝生夕死，转瞬即逝的美丽只有被做成标本才能留存。  
而他自己呢。  
他一直盯着直到这个小东西振翅离去，画出圆舞曲般的弧线，最终变为一个黑蓝的小点消失不见。  
飞吧，他想，你是自由的。但蝴蝶再怎么振动双翅，也飞不过多佛海峡。

暮色四合之时Charles知晓他应该回去了，如果他动作迅速的话还能赶在晚餐之前更衣，换上一套更为正式的着装。不然他妹妹一定又会跑出来在旷野里大喊他的名字，害怕一个不留神他就失了踪影。  
他当然不会悄悄逃走。此时他不禁又想到了那封信，盖有国王的印鉴和火漆，如今被好好地放在书房的函盒里，上面的字迹却早已深深烙印在了他的记忆中。  
Charles把书塞到背后，硌得他不太舒服，不过现在也不顾上这些了。他用腾出的双手推动轮椅，坚硬的木质吱嘎作响，在松软的草地上一路留下两道沉重的车辙。

爬满常春藤、悬挂家族旗帜的高大城堡已经近在眼前，Charles轻柔地调动自己的能力，如垂柳拂过湖水表面，给所有人下了个暗示，正大光明地避开了他们的注意和随之而来的过分关切、唠叨、诘问和责备，滑上了他的专属坡道，回到自己的房间。  
晚餐时Sharon果然又提起了他们极力避免触及的话题，熏羊肉顿时变得索然无味。“还有两个月了Charles，你至少应该准备一下，”她纤细的眉毛扬起，“而不是天天无所事事，找不到人。我越来越读不懂你了，这是陛下赐予的荣耀，多少人梦寐以求——”  
在他能好好思考一下之前讽刺的话语已经不受控制地冲出了舌尖：“是啊，有人愿意要我是我的荣幸，不是吗？我应该对他感恩戴德，再乞求他能让我生下一个继承人——”  
“Charles！”  
没有人再说什么，大厅里静得只能听见些微的风声、咀嚼食物声和他们彼此的呼吸声。  
Sharon严厉地看向她唯一的儿子，表情紧绷，冰冷的火焰在蓝色瞳孔中熊熊燃烧，结着一层寒冰的外壳。  
沉默横亘着，直到Charles主动出声将其打破：“我很抱歉，妈妈。”

晚些时候有人敲响了书房的门，Charles放下了手中的笔，一边说“请进”一边抬头，迎接一个熟悉的思维。  
Raven小心地合上门，眼尖地发现了他摊在书桌上的信纸，询问道：“你在写什么？”  
Charles看着纸上还未干涸的墨迹，回答道：“给Hank写信，让他先过来待一段时间。”他叹气，“妈妈说得没错，还剩两个月了，我得在走之前安排好西彻斯特的一切。”  
“我不放心妈妈，也不放心你，”他揉了揉眉心，属于Charles Xavier的标志性动作之一，“Hank是个值得信赖的好人，我相信他会处理好的。至于你，Raven，答应我，别任性，别闹脾气，看着点妈妈，别让她喝太多酒，我走后西彻斯特就交给你们了，到时候记得给我写信。”他的手指轻轻划过Raven还未褪去婴儿肥的脸颊，女孩一瞬间显现出了黄金的瞳孔。

Raven是老Darkholme的遗腹女，出于对忠心耿耿的廷臣的庇护和哀怜，Brain出面收留了这对母女，不顾他人对她可怕外形的惊惧和反对，在Darkholme夫人难产而死后一直抚养她，让她和Charles一起长大。她也由一个皱巴巴的长着蓝色鳞片的婴儿出落成美丽的少女。三年前她和牛津伯爵Hank McCoy订下了婚约，如今也快到履约之时了。

把Charles困住的是另一纸婚约。

“别这么说，Charles。”Raven蹲下身去贴合他的手指，金色的发丝垂落到Charles的膝上。现在她看起来又像是那个小女孩了，一朵小小的蓝花，打皱的花瓣卷作一团，“西彻斯特永远是属于你的，没人能夺走它。这里是你的家，你想什么时候回来就什么时候回来，我们都在等你。”她小小地吸气，“如果他对你不好，你就……”Raven用手指点了点自己的太阳穴，“你知道应该怎么做的。保护好自己，必要的时候给他们点教训。”  
Charles往常一样无奈又温和地笑了，“我曾经以为我与婚姻已经彻底无缘，会在西彻斯特度过一生，与书籍为伴，看着你们结婚、生一群小孩，我去世时再把爵位传给Xavier家族随便哪个远亲。我倒是不介意会不会有人继承西彻斯特的爵位，只有妈妈为此担心。不过若真到了那个时候，她也应该看不到了。”  
“这是侮辱。对你，对Xavier家族赤裸裸的羞辱。”Raven咬牙切齿，“一个从施瓦本来的肮脏私生子，鬼知道是哪个婊子的种，小杂种，甚至不知道他会不会说英语和法语！”  
“Raven。”Charles严肃地看着她，女孩忿忿地撇下嘴角，“就算他是基诺莎公爵的继承人，他也只是个私生子。让堂堂一位公爵嫁给一个私生子，真是笑话。他肮脏的血液还不配玷污Xavier的门楣。”  
Charles深深地吸气，他何尝不知道国王陛下的用意为何，英格兰和法兰西都对基诺莎的继承权虎视眈眈，只不过国王抢先伸出了名为Charles Xavier的橄榄枝。婚姻是一场不流血的征服。纵然他满心愤懑，为自己像一份胜者的奖赏被轻易给出，这个奖赏还残缺不全，饱涨的怒气达到顶点后已经随着时间的流逝逐渐散去，现在他的唯一选择是心平气和地接受这个事实。眼下他只能把女孩的金发别到而后，“征服者威廉也是私生子，亲爱的。当然不是说我赞同他的战争手段，只是说私生子也没那么糟。更何况他是未来的基诺莎公爵。也许他是个好人呢。”  
“你总是把人想得太好。”  
“我是个读心者，我不必想，我就是知道。”

阳光从窗户直直地倾倒进室内，立体的光柱中微尘浮动，盔甲上的反光晃动开一大片明亮的光斑，在墙上游移。国王的使者策马而来，旗帜招展，将消息和信件一并送达，封泥鲜红似火，Eisenhardt父子交换了一个情绪不明的眼神。  
尽管对这位西彻斯特公爵一无所知，Erik还是应和着Jakob的话语，感谢了国王陛下的慷慨善良，愿意将此种荣幸赐予，并将以千百倍的忠诚加以回报。  
信使婉拒了Jakob的邀请，并未多加停留就踏上了回程的路途。

年轻的Alpha打量着父亲送走信使后骤然消失笑容回归严肃的面孔，生硬地反问：“这就是你的目的？”  
“你在说什么，我的孩子？”Jakob还在消化这个震惊的消息，一时没有反应过来。  
“作为你的筹码，联姻、结盟，诸如此类，巩固你的权力。”Erik直白地指责。  
“哦不，你误会了。这并非我主动请求，而是国王陛下的命令。”老人展开手里的信纸，国王的印章如此夺目，在灰黄的柔软纤维上长出了一张红色的嘴，“相信我，我和你一样震惊。”  
“更何况如果让我来选择，绝无可能让我唯一的孩子和他结婚。” Jakob不悦地说，“我猜在我宣布把你立为继承人的时候，陛下就已经迫不及待为你选择一门婚事了。我无意否认我为此的努力和尝试，可惜现在被抢先一步。”  
意识到他的遗憾的确发自内心，Erik转移了目标，“为什么是他？”  
“Xavier家族是国王的远亲，一支宗室血脉，按照继承法，Charles Xavier和他的后代都拥有英格兰国王的继承权。”  
Erik嗤笑一声，“这么算全英格兰至少几百人都有继承权。”  
“说得没错。” Jakob因为被打断显现出一丝不快，不过他知道Erik的目的就是激怒他，因此继续说，“十年前他从Brain的手中继承了爵位。今年二十岁的西彻斯特公爵，一个未婚的Omega，全英格兰没有比这更适合的结婚对象了。”  
Erik没有忽略Jakob的一丝讥讽，“你刚刚说‘绝无可能让我和他结婚’，这是什么意思？” 二十岁作为一个未婚Omega也太老了，这通常意味着某些污点，道德上、身体上或名誉上。  
“他不能走路，” Jakob淡淡地说，“据说是因为小时候从马上摔了下来，现在只能坐在一种他们称之为‘轮椅’的东西上。他以前订过婚，后来婚约被取消了。”  
不能走路。Erik突然松了口气，比设想中最糟糕的情况比如只会流口水的痴呆儿、精神不正常的疯子之类好上太多，瘸腿尚且在可以接受的范围之内。  
“就这样？”Erik问，竭力装出云淡风轻的样子。是会有些艰难，他为这桩婚姻勾画前景，愁云惨淡，一个剥除了身份地位毫无可取之处的结婚对象，而他没有拒绝的权力。  
糟糕透顶，哪怕Erik已经不是梦想着有朝一日能迎娶女王的小男孩，哪怕在Edie去世后他固执地保守自己身世的秘密拒绝去投奔他的生父，独自求生直到为缺乏继承人而烦忧的Jakob在施瓦本找到他将他带回基诺莎，在这十八年中他也从未想过自己未来的丈夫会是一个双腿残疾的Omega。  
Jakob用一种奇怪又富有暗示性的目光看着他，Erik迷惑不解，却也不问，只等他开口。  
“从理论上说，你们的头生子将同时继承基诺莎和西彻斯特。” Jakob说。  
“听起来很不错。”  
“成立的前提条件是，” Jakob为自己儿子的迟钝叹气，“他能够生下一个孩子。”  
Erik明白了。一种无力感和突如其来的怒气袭击了他，二者两相交替，扼住他的喉咙，让他喘不过气。“你的意思是……”  
“可能性很大。”Jakob回答。  
Erik莫名想大笑出声，基诺莎公爵费尽千辛万苦才在暮年之时为自己找回了一个儿子，尽管是个见不得人的私生子，现在却又要面临后继无人的命运。可惜你已经沉睡在六尺之下了，Erik恶狠狠地想，不然我倒是很想看到你那时的表情。  
“但基诺莎将永远属于你和你的后代。” Jakob继续说。  
Erik听出那里头显而易见的暗示了。  
刚刚积蓄的愤怒突然爆发，血猛然冲上大脑，在眼里卷起狂暴的风浪。他低吼出声，像一匹被族群抛弃的孤狼，“别他妈以为人人都和你一样！你觉得很自豪是不是？”  
那些过往的片段在脑海里层层叠叠地闪现，翻转，激起水花，Edie枯瘦的手指，往他身上扔石头叫他“杂种”的男孩，漏风的门，狺狺狂吠的野狗，提着水桶回家时泼洒在路边的水渍，Edie点亮蜡烛……  
“看看你现在，”Erik从回忆中挣扎出来，“这就是你应得的结局。”  
他没有等到回答，径直走了出去，金属大门跟在他脚步后缓缓关闭。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
Hank指挥着让仆从和侍卫把箱子搬上马车，那些用好几种不同的名贵木料制作而成，被金属包裹的箱子里装着Charles心爱的珍贵藏书、必备的金银器皿、衣服和其他的林林总总，Xavier家族的家徽铭刻其上。  
延绵的车队聚集于此，身穿轻甲的侍卫有的忙于处理这些笨重的行李和其他必需的补给，有的在照料马匹，还有人在检查印有家徽的旗帜是否完好无损。  
这种时候就连Sharon也流露出了一丝柔软的情绪，她以不曾有过的温柔力度亲吻Charles的额头，抓住他的手腕想说些什么却又松开，最终只是叮嘱了一番Charles早已烂熟于心的礼仪教诲。  
水光在Raven眼底浮动，但她没有掉泪，要Charles一遍一遍地保证他会照顾好自己。

Ororo和Hank合力把他放进宽敞的车厢，目所能及之处的橡木都漆得油亮，家徽无处不在，彰显西彻斯特的富饶。  
浩浩荡荡的一行人把队伍送至城郊，在无边无际的绿色旷野，Charles的车队徐徐前进，Raven、Hank和其他人被留在了身后，化作一个模糊的影子。  
别哭。Charles探出他的思维安抚Raven，直至这根脆弱的丝线因为遥远的距离而被迫断开。  
这时Charles才终于觉察出前所未有的冰冷和孤独。十五岁的Ororo笨拙地安抚他，握住他的手。她是Charles从被俘的战利品中救出的女孩，思维闪耀如一团炫光。  
Charles向她露出一个细小的微笑，闭上了眼睛。

基诺莎的卫队排列在道路两侧，盔甲擦得闪闪发亮，家族旗帜已经准备就绪，路面宽阔，马蹄声清晰可闻。  
Erik站在Jakob身旁，一言不发，看着浩荡的队伍如钢铁潮水一般流过，而Charles Xavier所乘的马车是一顶黄金王冠，在浪涛中起伏。  
一个显赫的谜团，但Erik对谜底兴趣缺缺。  
以他们为中心，周围聚满了基诺莎的领主、骑士、廷臣和教士，而身披白色斗篷的西弗里斯兰女伯爵无疑是其中最闪耀的一颗。  
镶嵌黄金和各色宝石的马车在他们面前停下，六匹通体雪白的骏马拿前蹄轻轻敲击地面，所有人的目光都聚集于那个小小的出口。  
一只小小的、女孩的手刷地打开了车门，然后是笨重的、木制的奇怪装置。女孩帮忙让轮椅滑上侍卫事先搭好的坡道，Charles Xavier一点一点从昏暗的马车中显现。  
Erik从未对他未来的丈夫抱有过幻想，以为自己会看到一个病恹恹、脸色苍白的青年，而不是一个甜蜜的美人。  
金色的阳光为他的栗发织就一匹薄纱，玫瑰般的脸颊鲜艳待放，露出那种很是优雅得体的微笑，像个翩然的透明幻想。Emma的美貌让人鲜血冻结，而眼前Omega蔷薇光泽的霞晖足以消融比利牛斯山上终年不化的积雪。整个春天在这一刻苏醒。  
一个身穿锁子甲的侍卫接手了轮椅，“真是抱歉，但恐怕我没办法站起来行礼了。”Charles Xavier的笑容为他增添了两个酒窝，他伸出手来和Jakob握手，Erik无法把目光从他饱满的嘴唇和地中海退缩形成的蓝色湖泊中移开。他从未见过那片名声遐迩的海域，但在耳口相传的歌谣诗篇中那里阳光灿如黄金，橄榄枝叶上流淌着雅典娜的泪滴，有延展无际的蓝和白帆、白色泡沫、白鸟，往来的商船满载香料、丝绸和珠宝。多佛海峡阴雨太盛，比斯开湾风暴连绵，不及它万分之一的生动波光。  
在肌肤相触的一瞬Erik感受到不可思议的柔软。“Charles Francis Xavier。”公爵轻轻地咬了下嘴唇然后微笑，“很高兴见到你。”“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr。”他回答，“希望我们会相处愉快。”  
他闻起来像被阳光炙烤过的玫瑰，甜润中又带了几分红茶的苦涩。  
随后他们向城堡大厅走去，Charles用他温柔的嗓音赞美基诺莎的一切，车轮碾过凹凸不平的地面发出轻微的响声。  
而谁也没有注意到西弗里斯兰女伯爵骤然变化的脸色。

Charles已经快要记不清他们离开了多久，他们沿途穿越山脊和荒野，经过城镇和乡村，有熙攘的乡间集市和头顶木篮的卖花女，干面包口感艰涩，麦酒也赶不上西彻斯特小小的葡萄园，出于一时兴起动用他的能力去探查村民的大脑，得到的只有空空如也的灵魂和粗俗下流到让他脸红的直白欲望。在此之前他出行过的最远距离便是到伦敦那一次，而现在这点小小的乐趣也业已失去，坐了三天的船后他看着一模一样看不到尽头的大海已经快要发疯，更不要提晕船带来的不适了。好在他有Ororo。女孩尚且年幼，但一阵小小的风、减轻一场风暴还是轻而易举。“奇妙的能力。”他赞叹，教给女孩如何识别地图、判断方向以打发时间。

在进入埃夫勒时Charles还是感到了紧张，这座陌生的城市，很可能他将会这里度过余生，再也回不到他的故乡。他痛苦地揉了揉太阳穴，集中精力撒开自己的精神纱网，掠过平民和侍卫，向城堡直扑而去，仅在所有人意识最表面的一层轻轻蘸取，读取他们的名字、身份和对他最浅显的看法。作为一个读心者，他早已习惯于对他身体和性别的嘲弄，目前为止他还没有发现对他本人强烈的敌意，这很好。很快一团明亮的火光照亮了他的纱网，使得其他所有大脑都黯然失色。Charles轻轻地吸气，这意味着一个强大的能力者。他小心翼翼地推进，绝不扰动他的头脑，轻柔地拂过那团炽烈的火焰，读取到了那个名字：Erik Lehnsherr。  
所以他未来的丈夫是一个可以与他匹敌的能力者。  
这本应该让他感到忧惧，然而读心者的本能让他无法控制自己被其中的美丽吸引。他缓慢地漂浮，感受那激烈的痛楚和愤怒。哦，他的能力是控制金属。他满腔怒火，但同样冷酷，凌然如利剑，傲慢筑起堡垒。Charles感受到耀眼的光芒，来自坚硬的钢铁，锐利、刺眼、白灿灿的冰冷，渴望滚烫鲜血的慰藉。  
他的心一时砰砰作响，跳动如鼓，他应该为此而恐惧，而不是像现在这样，被生生撕裂开一个入口，折服于他所见的美丽。  
他回收思绪，恋恋不舍地离开了Erik的思维，不得不花上一点时间平复心跳，向下一个目标进发。  
今天令他第二震惊的事情发生了，他探出的思绪触碰到了坚硬而锋利的钻石外壳，在惊扰它的主人之前Charles不得不离开。  
除他以外的第二个读心者。  
Charles干脆地入侵了一个侍卫的大脑，通过他的眼睛认出了这位女士，西弗里斯兰女伯爵，Emma Grace Frost。

真正的婚礼没有花束、欢笑和蜜酒，只有冰冷空旷的教堂，耶稣的门徒和圣母无声地注视，除了十字架上的见证者，其他参与者都面无表情。基诺莎的贵族们坐在长椅上，身着华服，表情肃穆得像是参加葬礼。Charles不合时宜地想到一些糟糕的传闻，比如一位公主在这种情况下紧张到呕吐，其他人则面无表情地继续完成应有的仪式。Erik牵着他的手，一个仆从为他推动轮椅，这可能是这场婚礼唯一超乎寻常的地方了。  
希望我们能相处愉快。Charles默默地重复Erik对他说的话语，看在Erik在见面时迸发出的强烈感情的份上，他们的希望也许很大。  
Erik总是忍不住用眼角余光扫过他的丈夫，他看上去很好，坐在轮椅上也无损于他的美丽，和他相比圣母的画像也黯然失色，只是掩盖不住地紧张。  
他更加用力地抓住了Charles的手，呼吸了一口死寂的空气，他们将要组建家庭，虽然今天才第一次见面，彼此之间完全不认识，但也许很快他们就会熟悉起来，几周、最迟也不过几个月。  
而城堡也应该做出一些改造，Charles自己绝对爬不上二楼，也许可以问问Charles他以前生活的地方是如何处理的。地面也应当重新铺设一遍，把碎裂的石砖换掉……  
对了，他还没决定要不要坦白他的能力，虽然距第一个公开的能力者坐上王位已经过去了两百年有余，依然会有顽固的净化派在私底下称他们为“巫种”，声称他们是魔鬼的后代，猎杀他的同类。他希望Charles Xavier最好不要跟他们站在一边，不然他没有把握不会控制不住割断他牛奶般的脖颈。  
Charles偏过头来，恰好对上了他的目光。“怎么了？”他无声地翕动嘴唇，变得幽蓝的眼睛混合这好奇和担忧。Erik轻微地摇头，把刚刚翻涌上喉间的情绪咽回去，重新把目光聚焦于利雪大主教被一缕阳光映照得金灿灿的教袍袖口。老人把手按在圣经上，以一曲赞美诗开始整场婚礼。

这个男人是个威胁。  
Emma费了好大力气才不至于在大庭广众之下显露出钻石形态，刚刚的遭遇还使她心有余悸。正如往常一样，她早已习惯于用心灵感应去识别每一个人，而这一次她遭受了前所未有的屏障，所感受到的纯粹耀眼光芒几乎使她致盲。幸好她仓皇逃离时Xavier没有纠缠不放，而是礼貌地放她一马。他的姿态高高在上，毫无攻击性，仿佛看待一个不小心闯入庄园的小女孩，告诉她她引以为傲的不过是小孩子的把戏。  
Shaw曾经夸赞过她无与伦比的美丽，让她想方设法取得这个来历不明的私生子的信任。而这项任务的难度远远超出了她的预料。Erik年轻、暴躁，布满荆棘和尖刺，恨他父亲恨得要死，丝毫不为她的美貌所动。无奈之下她袒露了自己的能力，才终于让Erik态度软化了一些，愿意把她视作一个朋友，一个小小的胜利。如今一切都在按她的计划稳步进展，而和西彻斯特的婚约和Charles Xavier的到来打乱了这一切。在两个读心者之间Erik会偏向谁，显然她没有任何有力的筹码。  
或许她应该先下手为强。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
一只灰伯劳沿着钟楼的塔尖掠过，烟雾般的双翼轻擦屋檐又飞向天际消失在迷蒙的蓝里。细碎的白花在白蜡树叶间毛茸茸地探出头来，灰白的树干以下根系延伸，修长的叶片招摆，碧绿中闪着银光，在带着缕缕花香的春风中沙沙作响。  
蜂蜜酒被一桶一桶地运来，招来几只好奇的喜鹊，露出白滚滚的肚皮。用香桃木烤熟的鹿肉金黄，晶亮的蜜汁滴下，新鲜的鳕鱼上放着柠檬片，白面包冒着热气，蜜饯铺在画有家徽的瓷盘，水果被堆在另一边的果篮。往来的男仆女仆们端着餐盘轻盈地在盛装的人群中穿梭。这是一场纵享狂欢的盛大婚宴，为了国王陛下的恩典，为了基诺莎的未来，为了一项把两处领地、两个家族联合起来的盟约。

穿着饰以金边宽带的黑色天鹅绒礼服的Jakob成了当仁不让的中心人物，换下了繁重的结婚礼服的Erik把自己尽力隐藏在人群身后，对所有人致意礼节性的寒暄，感受所有金属器皿，那些银质刀叉、餐盘、黄金项链和水滴形的耳坠、沉重的盔甲和雕花佩剑的微微颤动，它们向他发出无声的召唤，谦卑地表示驯服。  
Charles是更加引人注目的那一位，基诺莎的其他人对他表示了一种混合了讨好和试探意味的恭敬，为他的金杯里倒上满满的蜜酒，试图摸清楚他的底细，弄明白他在基诺莎的地位之类的。大家心照不宣地避开了关于他身体状况的话题，然而他们悄悄打量Charles的目光实在是过于明显，仿佛在看自遥远的印度或美洲运来的珍奇异兽。那个白发的少女寸步不离地跟在他的身后，一个可以被容忍的Beta，Erik盯着她在发尾间偶尔露出的后颈若有所思。Charles在大家的簇拥下兴致勃勃地谈论起了海峡另一边的西彻斯特，鸟兽、矿产、连绵的森林和起伏的小山，雪白的羊毛被剪下织成毯子，修道院的钟声和诵经声，城里酒馆招牌上绘着一丛洋常春藤。他脸上带着酒精作用下的红晕，笑的时候露出珍珠般的牙齿。那很奇妙。Erik想，公爵大概从未离开过西彻斯特，描述起来却仿佛能从每一处耳熟能详的地方发现令人称奇的美丽闪光。而Erik自己对施瓦本，对基诺莎则从不曾怀有那样激烈的爱意，自从Edie去世后，那座城市只是一个冰冷的石头牢狱，而他既是囚犯，也是狱卒。  
Erik没怎么费心去跟Charles搭话，那群叽叽喳喳的贵族已经够他受的了，倒是Emma今天一直坐在远处，几乎不看Charles一眼，把烤羊肉送进嘴里，表情冰冷，如同大理石雕像般纹丝不动。Erik看了这个女人几秒钟，终于放弃了从一个读心者的表情上看出端倪的尝试，重新把目光转向了他的新婚丈夫。

Charles克制住自己再斟上一杯枣子酒的冲动，放纵自己沉醉在暖洋洋的欢乐之中，众人散发出的欣愉情绪在空气中蒸腾，像一大锅煮沸的汤，咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡，又像是漂浮在温暖的粉红云彩中，对读心者而言不吝于一杯美酒，让他有点醉醺醺的。  
一直到Erik把他带离人群，令他眩晕的粉色气泡都没有消散。  
“我们要去哪？”他晕晕乎乎地问，看着Alpha笨拙地试图对付他的轮椅，忍不住笑了起来。  
“你应该推那根杆，对，就是那里。”他努力转头想要看清Erik的动作，对上了男人灰绿的眼睛。潮湿的青苔和岩石，在雨后滋长。  
“如果这是金属的……”Erik低声咕哝了一半，吞下了后面的话语。  
“什么？”Charles没听清。  
“没什么。”  
Charles的笑容就没有消退过，“金属也不是不行，但是Hank说那太重了，不利于行动。铁匠也告诉我说工艺太复杂，超出了他的能力范围。”  
我可以。一个念头快速滑过Erik的脑海，也许我能做到。  
但他闭口不语，只是任由它退却。  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”Charles不满地问，从Erik的角度他的蓬松的发顶一览无余。  
“我们得回去。”这时候Erik反而不确定起来。  
“回去？回哪儿？”一定是酒精限制了他的思考能力，Charles也变得没平时那么清醒。  
“我们的家。我猜。”Erik把他推上一个不起眼的坡道，这显然不是城堡的正门。  
“噢噢噢”Charles发出恍然大悟的声音，“没错。我们已经结婚了——刚刚结婚了，所以这应该是正确的。回我们的家。但这又是哪儿？”  
Erik叹气，他们确实该早做准备，也不至于在婚礼当天如此慌乱，“鉴于你的……嗯，我们从正门进去不太容易。明天我会让他们修一条坡道。现在你只能忍耐一下了。”

伴随着房门合上的轻轻一声，欢笑和喧闹即刻被隔绝在外，世界一下静了下来。五月的基诺莎为春日暖风所照拂，早已没有了升火的必要，壁炉里只有堆放好的木柴。房间之前已经被收拾得干净整洁，为新婚之夜做好了准备。蜡烛静静地燃烧，圣水已经均匀地在床周洒下，几颗乳香被放于床头，如同黄金的泪滴，空气里蜜蜡和乳香的香气久久交织不散。  
远离人群和他们不自觉散发出的情绪使得Charles清醒了一点，他稍稍咬了咬下唇，“Erik？”  
他的新婚丈夫把他丢下去倒水，Charles只能看到他的背影和从雕花铜壶的尖嘴倾泻的水流。“是。”Erik没什么意义地回答了一声，Charles几乎能嗅到空气里紧张的情绪。  
男人把水杯递给他时依然避开了他的眼睛，落在空中没有实质的虚点，Charles接过水杯的同时拉住了他的手。  
“Erik，”西彻斯特公爵从下面抬头去找那双暗绿的眼睛，“我想我们应该……”天哪，为什么他非得开口说这种事情，他就不能像其他Alpha一样，做完他该做的事情，然后一觉睡到第二天早上吗？如果Charles的能力是穿越时间，他知道会有那种可以瞬移的能力者，但在时间中移动的他还没有见过，他一定会立即穿越到第二天。可是他不能，所以他和他新婚的丈夫必须尴尬地杵在同一个房间里，进行第一次只有两个人的私人谈话。  
Charles微微加强了自己的心灵感应，确保能应付所有可能的突发情况，才开口，“我要坦白一件事情。”  
男人瞳孔一瞬间放大了，全身肌肉随之绷紧，显示出极凌厉的下颌线条，“好的。”  
“我是个能力者。”而且我知道你也是。  
一阵轻微的战栗拂动了Charles的精神网丝，他很快分辨出来那预示着震惊和全然的喜悦。Charles被这股喜悦的激情感染了几秒，继而又陷入了完全相反的境地。通常他在告知对方自己是个读心者之后只会得到强烈的抵触和厌恶，他不是很想再体验一遍，也不想浇灭Erik的快乐。  
“我也是。”Erik罕见地笑了，他伸出手，水壶自桌上飞到半空中，悬停在Charles的面前，“金属，如你所见。”  
“非常奇妙的能力，我的朋友。”你能做到显然不止于此。Charles内心赞叹道，即使在他见过的所有能力者中也让他印象深刻。  
“我可以知道你们的想法。用你们的话来说，读心者。不过我不会未经同意进入你们的头脑，我已经有在尽力控制了。”Charles在心底为自己的谎言道歉，毕竟他刚刚已经打破过一次他的誓言，但是未来，在非必要情况下，他会尽力避免这种情况再一次发生。  
难熬的沉默持续了一会儿，但Erik的表情没什么特别大的变化，他告诉Charles，“我知道你们。Emma Frost，希望你还记得她，西弗里斯兰女伯爵，今天穿着银白礼服的那位夫人，有着令人印象深刻的金发，她也是一个读心者。”  
这我也知道。Charles的笑容扩大了，互相坦白是个好兆头，尽管我们都还有其他秘密，不过这不要紧，即使是最亲密的夫妻也需要一点私人空间。  
“真的吗？我只知道我一个。我们以后可以一起去拜访她。”Charles把重音咬在“一起”上，“希望我不会让你感到不快。”  
“你指的是你的能力？当然不。”Erik严肃起来，眉心紧皱，“这是我们的礼物，我们的天赋。任何人都不应该为此而羞耻，我们应该为此感到骄傲。”  
听起来就像一个至高派的信徒会说的话。“天赋能力至高无上。”是他们的信条，至高派的极端信徒酿成了四十年前的图卢兹大屠杀，数以万计的普通人死于非命，圣塞尔南教堂的玻璃彩窗上溅起高高的鲜血。  
Charles深吸一口气，告诫自己仅仅是对天赐的能力骄傲不意味着支持屠杀。  
“我很少听到这种评价。”他缓慢地伸出一根食指抵住太阳穴，“我可以……？”  
Erik点了点头。  
Charles轻柔地投射了一副图景，春日的丘陵上盛开着亮黄的岩蔷薇，越过山丘是一群圆滚滚的白色绵羊咩咩叫着，远处依稀可见西彻斯特的巍峨城堡。  
“那是你的家？”Erik出声询问。  
是的。Charles把话语发送到他的脑海里，我从小在那里长大。  
看起来很美丽。Erik惊人熟练地在大脑里回复了他，Charles不禁猜测起这是否是那位女伯爵的成果。

后来他们谈了谈基诺莎，Erik只是简短地告诉了Charles他来自施瓦本，Edie过世后被接到基诺莎。他还不打算告诉养尊处优的公爵更详细的情况，他的过去是一团海藻般纠缠不清的迷雾，被切割的阴翳天空，欢笑已成过往，给予他生命又抚养他长大的女人已经故去，仇恨的种子业已洒下，只待用生长出的藤蔓缠上某人的脖颈。  
他对Charles的过去与其说是好奇不如说是同情，他不该遭受这些苦难，像是贵重瓷器上的裂痕，一道狭长而幽深的创口，无法被修复，只能用生长出的鲜花填补。  
或者说，他在Charles美丽动人的外表之下，博学得惊人的文雅谈吐之下，嗅到了一丝隐隐约约的苦痛，脆弱的叶茎弯折，渗出透明的绿色泪滴。  
他们之间的距离更甚于被摩西分开的那片海洋，砾石和岩层的骨翼隔着海峡遥遥相望，饱满的果实沉甸甸地下坠，触碰不到坦塔罗斯的嘴唇。  
他的英语和法语老师夸过他的天赋和勤勉，而教拉丁语的老教士声称他“无可救药”，“我看不出它有什么用，神父。”Erik硬邦邦地回应，语言只应充当桥梁或利刃，而它两者皆无。现在这些高低起伏的音节被Charles念出，如同一首缱绻的歌。  
Erik怀疑，如果不是他的腿，凭借Charles的美丽和智慧，他是会成为英格兰的王后的。在种种传言中，对Sharon Xavier都缺乏溢美之词，她被描述成一个情感用事、头脑不甚清楚的美丽女人，是典型Omega的写照。Charles并未谈及他的母亲，倒是提到了他的朋友Hank，和他养妹订婚的牛津伯爵。那是个聪明的年轻人，博览群书，为Charles设计了轮椅。还有Raven，Charles不无怀念地诉说起他们在城堡里度过的愉快时光。  
Erik不确定刚刚缔结的盟约会把他们带到何方。

对于他们是如何走到这一步，Erik的记忆已经模糊不清。周围的空间被摇曳的烛火和游移的月影分占两半，隐藏在温暖的橘色火焰和如霜的银白月光之后的神明悄然主宰着他们的行为。  
他望进内卡河底的幽蓝漩涡，生动的清澈水流在此刻回转，映照出另一重梦境的光影。在这场梦境中倒映出他自己的面容，倒映出一个他不曾诞生于此的世界，难以辨识的闪光在水底留下游鱼般的星屑。呼吸如环绕河流的群山起伏绵延，他吻上那樱桃般的鲜红，轻柔地划过诱人而多汁的表皮，Charles尝起来像玫瑰花瓣上的绒毛、安息香和蓬勃生长的春天，甜美得惊人。  
这是他自15岁把初吻给Magda以来，第一次亲吻一个人。  
那时他们天真稚拙，对未来只有着最循规蹈矩的想法，然后命运的河流被礁石绊倒，就此转向。他离开了那个Beta女孩，把过去的一切埋葬在施瓦本郊外一个孤零零的墓园里，群飞的渡鸦睁着黑亮的眼睛同他道别。  
Erik小心地推着那些闪现出来的回忆碎片平稳地滑走，消失在脑海最深处。在这种时候想到另一个女孩无疑是一种不可饶恕的冒犯，尤其是在一个读心者面前。Erik捧着眼前Omega脸颊的手指犹豫了一下，这时一阵不属于他自己的情绪突然击中了他，比起推拒更接近于一种朦胧的欢愉，给他的大脑里覆上一层薄纱，他缓慢地眨眼，看向那汪碧蓝，再一次含进花瓣般的柔软嘴唇。  
当他们分开时都止不住地喘息，Charles唇瓣上饱满的色彩愈发动人，红晕染上颧骨，Erik久违地在这座砖石堡垒里体验到欢愉和绵延的情欲。

他不应该紧张的。Charles继续控制不住地咬着下唇，在察觉对方如有实质的目光后又慌忙松开。故事不应当这么发展。根据他所接受的教导，在新婚之夜他的Alpha将合理合法地行使他的权利，撕掉他的内衣，然后是疼痛。而他什么也不需要做，只需要张开腿迎接它，静待标记完成。疼痛是免不了的，西彻斯特的那位老女仆一本正经地告诉他。她指导过sharon的初夜，也从她的两腿之间抱出过小小的Charles。她的话语并未让Charles更加宽慰一点，只是更深地激发了他的恐惧。很多omega在他的年纪已经生儿育女，Charles本以为这样的命运已经将他排除在外，现在却终究不得不迎接它。  
他并未期望过一个吻的发生。  
而那种感觉……非常好。  
他信守了诺言，收回了所有的精神卷须，但是强烈的喜爱之情依然如同暖洋洋从潮水将他淹没，让他几乎为之落泪。

比他年轻的男孩环住他的腰背和大腿，近到Charles可以看清潜藏在眉骨投下的阴影中的茂密森林，透辉石矿脉闪着瑰绿光泽；近到他可以看清根根分明的卷翘睫毛上跳跃的烛光。C他闻起来像松林和青铜，冷冽而坚硬。相触的部位传来肌肉有力的绷紧，Charles这才意识到他的年轻和与年龄相符的紧张，他看起来像是因为刚刚来到陌生环境而对所有人都抱有敌意的野兽，卡在成年的界限，凶猛但缺乏经验。

男孩把他抱离了轮椅，将他放在床上的力度轻得像对待易碎的陶瓷花瓶，骨节分明的手指犹疑地擦过Charles的第一颗蓝宝石纽扣。绣有金色飞鹰的床被凹陷下去，手腕压在飞扬的羽尖，由此拉扯出的褶皱如同金色涡旋，即将将他吞没。

他在请求他的允许。Charles攥紧了手里的被单，些微不可见地点了下颌。

Erik并不急切，尽管在静谧的室内尤为明显的呼吸声泄露了情绪，他依然不紧不慢地解开每一颗纽扣，脱下缀满宝石、珍珠和流苏的礼服外袍。上帝啊！他甚至有耐心将它叠好！然后是长裤、长袜和短裤，露出大片由于长久不见阳光和缺乏锻炼的苍白皮肤。Erik显得很有耐心，是那种在对自己的猎物发起致命一击之前的耐心，等待最佳时机的出现。

他甚至没有开始脱自己的衣服，而是缓慢地抚过腿上已经愈合的狰狞伤痕，比起Erik的掌心温度，那片皮肤稍显冰凉，像缥缈的月光。他稍微用了点力，柔软的肌肤立即陷下印痕，“这样的话，你有感觉吗？”Erik探究着询问。

Charles摇了摇头，他的脸比之前更红了，尽管他还穿着亚麻衬衫，下身的裸露依然使他不敢直视Erik的眼睛。“我……感觉不到。”他尽量平静地回答，隐去了其他细节，比如偶尔会在阴雨天出现的持续性疼痛。诚然他绝不认为自己的残疾使自己低人一等，作为一个读心者，他可以接受其他人的关心和未说出口的怜悯，得到的赞赏从来是关于品格和学识。他已经习惯了被以“虽然他残疾了，但是……”开头，那绝对不是耻辱，但是从未有人把他是作为可以开始一段关系的对象，他们对他视而不见，并将之视为一种羞辱。

这是他第一次感受到另一个人对自己的情欲，完完全全指向Charles Xavier本人，并不为他的特殊状况困扰，更多的是一种保有谨慎的好奇。

绿眼睛的公爵继承人把一边膝盖顶进了Charles两腿之间，手指顺着刚刚停留的位置一路向上，在抵到大腿内侧时Charles惊叫了一声。  
“有感觉？”Erik几乎是恶意地再次用力，换来Charles更大声的惊喘。“Erik！”他已经能嗅到自己和Alpha信息素的交融，自发地做出回应，阳光照进松林，玫瑰沿着青铜雕像的裂口蔓生绽放。可惜他现在一动也不能动，无法对自己的双腿做出任何动作，只能睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着男人覆上他的头部。  
Erik以轻柔地揉过柱身，那根粉色小东西颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来，开始吐出清液。接着是两个饱胀的小球，有了润滑后他的动作流畅了许多，画着圈，把一阵阵快感送上Charles的大脑，后穴也开始不自觉地分泌出了甜美的液体。  
Charles被这过分缓慢的节奏逼得哭了出来，既想挺起腰往Erik的手里送去，又不敢动弹。“Erik！”他毫无意义地喊出名字，把床单攥得更紧，泪水挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，小声地请求，“快，快一点？”  
Erik对他露出一个笑容，露出很多牙齿。接着松开了手。  
盛满泪水的蓝眼睛迷蒙地看着他，发出不明所以的黏软鼻音，“为、为什么突然，嗯，停下来了？”  
“别急。会有更好的。”Erik一边说着一边脱下自己的衣服，露出精悍的肌肉，腰身劲瘦，像一匹蓄势待发的猎豹。他握住纤细的脚踝，把Charles绵软无力的双腿折了上去，腾出一只手试探性地揉了揉那个隐秘的入口，换得另一声尖叫，尾音随着侧过头咬住的枕头一角隐没。并非处在发情期的Omega远没有那么湿润，未经人事的蜜穴花瓣般开合，习惯性地阻拒异物的进入。  
Erik仔细辨认了刚刚那声尖叫里转瞬即逝的情绪，确信痛苦并不包含在内后缓慢地推入了一根手指，拨弄着里面的软肉，陌生的感受使得Charles不自觉地泄露出呻吟。打理整齐的棕发现在已经如云雾般散开，刚刚的泪痕还残留在眼角，空气中两股信息素的味道愈发浓郁。

他在战栗。Charles知道现在自己的姿势有多羞耻，双腿大开，把整个隐秘的门户暴露在他的新婚丈夫面前，偏偏他还浑身瘫软使不上力，只能任由Erik对他为所欲为。  
但那不是想象中的疼痛，他想象中发生的应当是暴力与征服，向所有之物宣告主权，而不是如此温柔又难耐的折磨，紧致的甬道逐渐变得松软，开始欲拒还迎地纠缠，在擦过某处时一片白光在他的脑海里爆炸，然后他听到了自己变了调的叫声。  
过了几秒钟，Charles才从虚幻的白光里回到了现实，脸上温热的触感让他意识到自己再一次流下了眼泪。

Erik从没想过他这么能哭。这个漂亮的公爵像是一颗熟到透红的蜜桃，轻轻一碰就能流出水来。但他哭起来只是安静地流泪，偶尔发出几声尖叫和细碎的呜咽，令人想起壁画里身披光环的圣母，仿佛你对他做了什么他都会原谅。  
再次碾动那处激起了Charles嗯嗯啊啊含混不清的呻吟，哭过的蓝眼睛像被水洗过的蓝宝石，脸颊是娇艳的绯红，炽热的甬道已经能容纳他的三根手指，被带出的香甜液体在渗透了床单，留下一块小小的水渍。

当Erik换上自己的性器挺入时，乖巧吸附上来的快感沿着他的脊柱一路蹿升到后脑，他不得不使出全部的自制力才控制了自己不射出来。接下来的事就不受他清明的意识控制了，他挺腰在那片奶与蜜之地里里抽动，揉弄绵软的臀肉，跟随Charles“慢一点！”“好快……唔……”“太大了”和其他辨识不清的哭声的指令动作，把Charles苍白的大腿根部一点一点撞成浅红，俯下身去吻掉那些凉掉或温热的泪珠。

他在流泪，无尽地流泪，他变成了一片永不干涸的汪洋，在无边无际的浪潮里飘摇起伏，温暖的海水包裹全身，快感从他的蜜穴传来，一直延伸到小腹，他从来不知道自己的身体里蕴含着这么大的能量，从来不知道自己的身体能容纳如此多的快乐，灭顶的快感几乎把他吞没了，无可比拟的喜悦和幸福。他根本不知道自己都说了些什么，心灵感应只能让他被Alpha的感情和欲望再刺激一轮，他是如此地渴望被填满，渴望被浇灌，渴望在体内完成绽放。  
Charles感到自己仿佛被钉在体内的性器上，跟随着它的节奏吞吐起伏，直到他意识到它进入到了更深的地方，火热的灼烧感从小腹开始蔓延，如同燎原之火，让他仿佛身处极乐的地狱。  
不该是这样的。最不该的事情就是从中获取欢愉，这是被明令禁止的、是万恶的源泉、是魔鬼的诱惑。  
可是这是多么快乐啊，在他的人生里从未体验过的快乐，他愿意为此流干最后一滴眼泪、愿意奉上自己的心脏、愿意为此屈膝。他被冲撞成了碎片，又以不同的方式重组，他或许已经是另一个Charles Xavier了，万千繁星在他眼前闪烁，嗓子已经哭到干涩发哑，有人用薄唇吻去那些眼泪。  
他第一次为自己身为Omega感到幸运，神明造出这种性别就是主动要享乐的，要体验这个世界、要触摸到天堂的极乐。啊，他感觉到体内的性器更大了，就是这样，他会承受这一切的。  
在他快要失神的一瞬，天堂为他短暂地打开了大门，后颈传来一阵刺痛，有人或许说了什么，他听不清，只是凭本能回答嗯，然后他什么也不能想了，只能感觉自己在虚空中漂浮，感受波涛和无边柔情。  
回到地面后，Charles感到体内的结把他撑开了，饱胀感让他得到了前所未有的满足。Erik已经并肩躺在了他的身边，仍旧把膝盖卡在他的双腿之间，连同他们连接之处，正在温柔地梳理他乱糟糟的头发，手指按过头皮的力度恰到好处。  
“你还好吗？”Erik轻轻按过他红肿的眼眶。  
“嗯……是、是的。”Charles回答的声音沙哑得连他自己都觉得尴尬，还未平息的抽噎更是阻止了他说出连贯的句子。  
他们静静地对视着躺了一会儿，彼此感受静谧和满足，在结消退后Erik起身穿上衣服离开了。Charles在困倦中昏昏欲睡了一会儿，感受到有人用温热的毛巾清理自己的身体，然后为自己盖上被子。

“这不是你的第一次，对吗？”Charles把下巴搁在Erik宽厚的肩上，轻声发问。  
与他紧密相贴的身体僵住了，，环住他腰的手臂静止了一瞬，过了一会儿，他才听到回答：“如果你介意的话，不是。”男孩深深吸了几次气，继续说道：“我承认之前和一个女孩有过一次，她是个Beta。但是拜托，我当时甚至不知道我父亲是谁！”也不知道会和你结婚。Erik把后半句吞了回去。  
“没什么。”Charles把脸埋得更深了，掩饰他的脸逐渐提高的温度，声音细若蚊呐，“我不介意，好吗？只是，你和她有孩子吗？如果有的话——”  
“没有。”“我也会很乐意抚养他的。”  
沉默了几秒后，Erik叹气，“我能理解你的担心。毕竟我——”  
“Erik！”Charles抬起头对上他的眼睛，一字一句地说：“我绝对、绝对没有那么想过。每一个孩子都是平等的，我从来没有觉得你和其他人有什么不同。你不是一个人。我们都是一样的。”他没有把其他的话说出来，他是如何熬过受伤的岁月的，如何坦然面对他人的目光，如何习惯他不完满的一生。残缺的月亮依然挂在天上，安然地普照大地。  
Erik再次把他拥入了怀里，“我知道。谢谢你。别再哭了。”

Tbc


End file.
